This invention relates generally to fluid flow rate saving devices for all kind of hydraulic installations, and more specifically, relates to a fluid flow rate saving device suitable to be installed inside residential, commercial or industrial hydraulic tubing, meters and/or registers, by limiting the flow in each outlet of the hydraulic system without affecting the pressure in the flow outlets.
Nowadays, it becomes necessary to save as much as possible our natural resources which are being wasted in a great extent. One of said natural resources needful for every living being is water, which has to be cared from now on in order to ensure the availability thereof in the years to come.
With this object in mind, many devices well known in the art have been designed in order to avoid an excessive consume of water, as those installed in wash basin taps, sink taps, bath taps, cistern inlets, or shower nozzles of the type of a metallic or plastic plate having one or more holes within the aerator located at the exit of each one of the above mentioned plumbing fixtures, achieving a reduction in the flow rate.
However, in order to achieve a substantial reduction in the residential, commercial or industrial wasted flow rate, it is necessary to acquire one of said devices per each plumbing outlet, which leads to a great investment of money in devices.
Additionally, other kind of devices for the same purpose have been developed, as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,792 by Faraon-Chaul. This document teaches a non clogging, quiet needle type fluid saving device which limits the flow rate of the fluid, thus allowing a saving on fluid. The internal parts of the device, namely, a spring, washers, o-ring, and other allow the operation of the device in a non-clogging quite manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,438 also by Faraon-Chaul, teaches an improvement on the fluid saving device described on said U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,792. The improvement consist in a different arrangement of the internal fittings of the device, avoiding the dislodgement of the soft washer within a housing instead of sandwiched it between two hard washers.
However, this kind of devices having a threaded connection tube and internal fittings are of a expensive manufacture, and the internal fittings can suffer breaks and/or dislodgments.
Considering the disadvantages of the fluid saving devices of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a very simple, versatile and economic fluid multieconomizer device which is manufactures in a single piece.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a fluid multieconomizer device of the above mentioned character, which is of quiet operation.
The foregoing objects and others ancillary thereto are preferably accomplished as follows:
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a fluid multieconomizer device comprises a tubular body with an internal orifice along the central part of the tubular body, which can be of different diameters depending on the requirements of flow rate and discharge pressure in an hydraulic system.
The devices of the present invention allows a reduction in all outlets from 20% to 65% of fluid flow rate, depending upon the outlet type and the pressure on the fluid meter or intake.